


Love is Blind

by SerquelLoveForever



Series: Money Heist [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Reality TV, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerquelLoveForever/pseuds/SerquelLoveForever
Summary: What if you fell in love with someone you have never seen? Can we fall in love with someone we've never seen? Do appearances shape too much about who we love and why? Are we really able to fall in love with someone for solely the person they are inside, regardless of their looks? Is love truly blind?This is a AU where our favourite couple,Raquel and Sergio, are contestants on a reality tv show called ‘love is blind’, whereas a series of contestants are put in individual ‘pods’ to talk to each other and are seperated by a wall. By getting to know each other through long conversations and dates, contestants  are given a few weeks to find their love! But there is, ofcourse, a catch….You can’t see the other person.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Money Heist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936192
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> A few things you should note about the tv show;
> 
> Contestants have first and second dates and after some time can choose which people they want to continue dates with and through the process of elimination (and obviously through the heart!) the contestants are meant to find love!   
> The men and women of course sleep and stay in different places so as not to be able to see each other till the end of the show.   
> The only time contestants can see the other person is when a male contestant asks a female contestant's hand in marriage and if the female accepts, they ofcourse get to see each other for the very first time!!!  
> After proposing (they are given only a few weeks to propose), the couple get to go on a retreat to a beautiful villa in mexico!   
> In the real ‘Love is Blind’, the participants are barely payed anything as it really is about them finding their love, however, in my version they are paid so as to fit with my storyline
> 
> Hello everyone!!!!!!! I am a huge Serquel fan (who isn’t 🤣) and have become inspired by the amazing talent and kind hearts of people in this wonderful fandom to create my own fanfiction! I had this crazy idea about, what if Raquel and Sergio fall in love like on the tv show love is blind?! So, even though i was very nervous on posting it as it’s my very first fanfic, i decided that because this archive is filled with the sweetest of readers and i have always loved writing as a hobby and write regularly, i should write and try to bring to life this crazy, romantic AU in my head! So i have it, and, without further udo, here it is….
> 
> (P.S; Love is blind is a really good reality tv show on netflix, I suggest for you to watch it!)

Is this really happening? 

Was all Sergio could think as he dreadfully entered the luxurious villa in Atlanta.

Never had his body and mind feel this separated from one another. 

His legs moved in the direction of the villa, somehow subconsciously knowing that’s where he should be heading, yet his mind was on another planet altogether. 

Was he really doing this?!

Came his thoughts bursting in again as he took another step. Too deep in thought to even register that he was now entering the manor.

God he wish he hadn't made that stupid bet with his students. Yes, he knew what he was signing up for but he didn’t think, even for a second, that after so much evaluating that the probability of the bet he made not going his way was near to none, that out of all the people that signed up for this ridiculous show, they would choose him; a nerdy, socially awkward guy that hated going out of his comfort zone. 

He could just imagine the look on his students' faces. Alison Parker must be laughing her ass off right now while he was slowly dying. 

He cared for his students dearly, but just the thought of the bet and how Alison won it got him even more irritated than he already was. 

As for his brother, well, lets just say he didn’t help. He often joined forces with Alison Parker and eventually all of his students to preach horrendously long lectures about love, how it was good for a sad loner like Sergio and how this game would help Sergio find it. 

God they seriously thought he would find love in this twisted game? What seemed even worse was that they seriously thought this game would be good for him?!

They couldn't be more wrong. 

Shoudn't they know him by now! He liked his space and he was perfectly content living a life alone, and if that was called being a 'loner' or being a 'dumb hermit' as Andres put it, than so be it. Life with a partner would be too messy and complicated. He had already tried that, a embarrassingly small amount of times but had nevertheless tried it, and he knew it just wasn't for him.

The only thing appealing was the money he was getting for being here, but even that wasn’t a good enough incentive for him. He would give the money to charity since he didn’t need the money and was well off, so there was basically nothing he could look forward to about this experience. Accept for when it would finally come to an end. 

He felt so stupid for not haing evaluated the bet better. Indirectly, he had put himself in this situation, and now he was going to pay for the consequences.

..

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he realised he hadn’t even looked at his surroundings. He might as well see where he will be forced to stay for the next few weeks. 

He had to admit, the design layout was quite applauding.

It was a large space with beautiful modern furniture, clean and dusted. As well as a huge table a little ahead. There was a open kitchen behind it and various couches and chairs scattered around the place. He could see a few cameras placed but luckily they were off and there wasn’t anyone else there but him.

Finally some peace and quiet. 

He decided to grab himself a cold drink. He needed one after the sweat he was starting to feel transpiring on his forehead. 

God he felt so anxious and apprehensive in this environment. 

Just as he was about to lift a cold coke can to his mouth, someone entered the room. 

It was a young man, much younger than him. Not even 20, Sergio guessed. A sudden realisation came to him. Sergio was in his 40s, what on earth was he doing on a show with kids like him! The girls were probably young too. This was just another point that proved he woudn't find anyone in this game. But than he realised that the young man was now approaching him. 

Oh goddddddd

He hated engaging in small talk. 

"Hi", the young man said cheerfully, grinning widely. 

Sergio smiled awkwardly and muttered "hi" in response. He was quite sure that he had reciprocated just about half the enthusiasm the young man had shown. 

He raised his hand to his glasses in that awkward manner that was uniquely his. 

Was he meant to say something back? 

He decided on going back to his coke. But, once again, just as he raised the can to his lips, he was interrupted.   
"What's you're name?" the young man inquired with the same enthusiasm and giddiness of a teenager. Than he reminded himself, he probably is one!

"Sergio, Sergio marquina" he replied, trying his best not to sound irritated from the interruption. He was going to be spending the next few weeks with this fellow afterall. 

"What's you're name?"

"My name is Anibal, but most people just call me Rìo". 

Sergio nodded his head in response.

How bizzare, he silently thought to himself. A person with the name Anibal yet called Rìo. Anyway, Rìo was a nice guy, so even though he had repeatedly fixed his glasses awkwardly that had no need to be fixed, he and Rìo soon engaged in light conversation. That was, until another person showed up. 

He could tell that the man was a little older than Rìo, thankfully, but definetly not Sergio's age. Probably in his late 20s or early 30s. 

The man introduced himself to the two as Daniel but said due to his love for the city, many called him Denver and that they could too.

Seriously what was up with all the completely different nicknames! And Sergio was beginning to realise a weird trend , they were all cities. Oh well, its probably just Sergio. The person who evaluates and thinks over everything too much.

Although Sergio was sure he was a bit cheeky, Denver was also a kind guy and the three got a long fairly well. More people came into the villa including a sweet man called Mirko, two strange and ill-mannered men (that he was sure his brother would get along with very well) named Martin and Ghandia and two middle aged man like Sergio named Suarez and Angèl. Sergio could just tell from the way they talked and acted that the producers had specifically put Martin and Ghandia on this show to cause drama. But what did he expect, it was reality tv afterall. 

…

Sometime later everyone had landed up on different sofas with beers in their hands, talking and chatting whilst the cameras were being set up. Sergio had still stuck to his coke, he woudn't dare even touch alcohol during his time on this show. He already hated the fact that alcohol had the power to impair his logic and sense, but for that to happen on this show! No. Way. 

The conversation went rather smoothly. Ofcourse, the topics were immature and the jokes were improper but what could he expect from a group like them. They had all probably signed up for this show willingly, so he couldn't compare his standards with theirs. So Sergio didn't partake in the conversation and just listened. 

"It is a shame though that the chicks won't be able to see me" Martin said pompously.

"Yes, what a shame" Denver sarcastically said. Letting out one hell of a peculiar laugh right after.

"Eh, its ok. My voice and personality is good enough" Martin said confidently, completely ignoring Denver's comment with a submissive wave of his hand.

There was a bunch of "tsks" going around after what Martin had said, no one seriously thinking any girl would fall for him. 

"You wait and see, all the girls will be falling at my feet" Ghandia suddenly joined in. 

Another round of "tsks" came from others, Sergio included. 

It was funny both those lunatics thought they had a chance for a girl to actually fall for either of them. But Sergio guessed he probably shouldn't judge, there was more likely a chance of them getting a relationship out of this game than Sergio. 

At least, that's what he thought. 

..

There was now even more camera crew then before. Multiple people surrounded each camera that was set up in different places around the room. Whilst others helped to carry bright lights and adjust them. 

The camera crew kept on coming in and out with walky talkies to communicate to others. 

They were definitely going to go live soon.

The apprehension and anxiousness Sergio had felt came back again. This time even stronger than before. 

Sure he was nervous previously when having to actually enter the place where people would be in his space left and right, but, to actually be on television and go live was even worse! 

Even the hosts had entered the room by now, Agustin Ramos and Radko Dragic, standing in place while people pampered them and adjusted their already perfect suits.

And that's when he heard it…

"We're going live"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading if you read all the way upto here! Did you like it? Let me know! Comments and kudos, as for any writer, is always appreciated 🥰😘🤗♥️💕. Your thoughts mean the world to me 💖💓💗❣


End file.
